


Falling In Love

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Moonshadow elf, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Mendel reflects on his feelings for the Moonshadow elf beside him.
Relationships: Fiddle/Mendel, Somar/Mendel
Kudos: 5





	Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maomao________](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maomao________).



They say to be careful when falling in love so you don't get your heart broken. They also say that falling in love tends to be fast and a rollercoaster of emotion. For Mendel, it was anything but as he gazed at his companion lovingly. It hadn't been like those fairytales of princes and princesses who after the first ballroom dance knew they were destined to be. No, for Mendel it had been the exact opposite. It had been slow and sweet like a waltz till he tripped over himself and realized the feelings he had. Feelings that once he realized, he knew he couldn't let go of. 

As the breeze of spring tugged at his long hair, he smiled gently at the Moonshadow elf beside him. He admired him greatly and cherished him as well. He wanted to keep him safe as he watched the elf smile up at the sky before turning and meeting his gaze. Just that one look sent his heart soaring, and he couldn't help but reach for the other's hand. He intertwined slender fingers with his companion's before leaning forward and placing a kiss upon his lips. A small hum of appreciation came from the elf, and Mendel couldn't help but smile into the kiss before pulling away. With his free hand he cupped the Moonshadow elf's cheek, gazing at him. "I love you," he said softly. 

"I love you too," came that response in a voice so sweet that Mendel had to lean in for another kiss as they shared a moment of love that Mendel never wanted to end.


End file.
